ABS resins (acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene resins) are amorphous thermoplastic resins. ABS resins excellent in processability and so forth are widely used in industrial products as well as household products. However, depending on the application, the strength and the heat deflection temperature thereof are not sufficient in some cases.
For this reason, there is a technique for enhancing the strength and the heat deflection temperature by blending an ABS resin with glass fibers (Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
Moreover, there is a technique for further improving the strength and the hue of an ABS resin blended with glass fibers by surface-treating the glass fibers (Patent Literature 3).
Meanwhile, although an ABS resin is an opaque material obtained by mixing a butadiene-based rubber when an acrylonitrile-styrene copolymer resin is polymerized, there is a technique for producing a transparent ABS resin by reducing the weight average particle size of such a butadiene-based rubber (Patent Literature 4).